reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Armadillo
Armadillo is a settlement found in the world of Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption II. It is a location in the Cholla Springs region of the New Austin territory. Description The town is named after the animal that is also found in the game. Armadillo is depicted as one of the few remaining boomtowns of the American West, in contrast to the modern industrialized northern settlements characterized by the city of Blackwater. Armadillo is a common hangout for gangs (mostly Walton's Gang), and road agents who continue to bring violence and chaos to the town. Duels are common, as are the occasional bar fights and wild shootouts, making it a place where danger is ubiquitous. By 1911, Leigh Johnson is the acting Marshal and legal authority of Armadillo, along with the local Sheriffs, and is well known by the local residents. He is assisted by the young deputies Jonah and Eli. According to Johnson, the arrival of railroads to Armadillo led to the decline of its regional rival, the old decaying frontier town of Tumbleweed, reducing the latter to being an abandoned ghost town at the time of Red Dead Redemption. Johnson and the rest of the local law enforcement operates from the Sheriff's office and jail, where common thugs, drunkards, and murderers end up behind bars. Layout Red Dead Redemption Armadillo has an active railway station with a telegraph office, where the player can pay off his bounties with either cash or a pardon letter. There is also an animal pen along the railroad where livestock such as sheep and cows are kept and loaded onto the railway carriages for shipping. Lawmen post wanted posters of criminals on the south wall of the station. The town's newspaper salesman also sells newspapers outside the station. Five Finger Fillet is played here, and Marston can join in for some competition. Across the street from the Telegraph Office and Railway Station, is the Armadillo Saloon. The most popular establishment in town. Residents of Armadillo, weary travelers, ranchers, and brooding cowboys come from all over to drink, socialize, or find a place to rest. Local criminals, gang members, prostitutes, and drunkards are also common. Members of Walton's Gang are regular patrons. The saloon has a large room with tables and chairs for visitors, a bar for drinks, a kitchen for food, a piano player banging out classic ragtime honky-tonk music, a bathroom, a W.C, the bartender's bedroom, and a private poker room where you can buy into a game of Texas hold'em for $25. Upstairs is a mezzanine hall and sitting area where rooms are available for travelers to have a rest or entertain the resident ladies. Marston can purchase a safehouse for $50 here. There is also an accessible balcony upstairs. Across the main street from the saloon, is the freight station which contains a post office and an area where stagecoach services are found. Next to that is the general store, owned by the xenophobic conservative bigot Herbert Moon. The player can purchase their most basic needs from his store - campsites, maps, horses etc. - as well as being able to sell their goods for money. Next door to the saloon resides gunsmith Jeb Murphy, where the player can purchase weapons, hunting bait, and ammo. As well as being able to sell provisions here for instant cash. Further along is an inaccessible barber's shop and dentist, and neighboring that is the town's doctor Nathanial Johnston, who helps John Marston after his first encounter with Bill Williamson at Fort Mercer and can sell Medicine to Marston, and similar supplies throughout the story. Across the street from the doctor's office is the Bank of Armadillo, where large sums of money are secured in the safes inside. Marston can rob the bank to gain money, but at the cost of retaliation from the law and penalties to honor. Down the street is a row of two-story residential buildings. On the far side of town are the Sheriff's office and jail, more houses, and a school house used as a movie theater where Marston can watch a short film for $2. To the rear of the town, behind the saloon and gunsmith, is the livery. Here, livestock such as cattle is kept in a large pen outside. There is another, smaller pen and a barn for horses, as well as a chicken coop outside the blacksmith's large shed which is found in the center of the area. There is also a small shooting range, where players are free to shoot at the targets. Background Red Dead Redemption 2 In 1907, Armadillo and the nearby area seems to be suffering from a cholera plague and most of its inhabitants are either dead or have moved away. Furthermore, multiple fires can be seen throughout the village, mummified bodies can be found from time to another and a handful of Del Lobos thugs make their way to town, occasionally. ''Red Dead Redemption'' Armadillo is the heart of New Austin. Despite the general decay of the region, it provides good services and goods to this day. Recently, Walton's Gang and similar hoodlums have been terrorizing the townsfolk of Armadillo and have infested the saloon. Three or four members of Walton's Gang occasionally ride through town, dragging a civilian behind them, and firing their guns. It is also common for Herbert Moon's General Store to be robbed, or for a random prostitute to be attacked by an angry punter (and killed if nothing is done). The only type of shop that the area does not possess is a tailor, but because interaction with tailors is not particularly common (only to buy outfit scraps or a bandana), this is not a problem. ''Undead Nightmare'' In Undead Nightmare, the town is overrun when approached, and survivors have taken refuge on the roofs of shops as well as the saloon. Marshal Leigh Johnson is residing in his office, pondering a way to clear out the Undead, and awaiting the return of his two deputies. He claims that the Undead have been constantly attacking for some time, and tend to "just disappear" after a while, only to attack again later. He then requests Marston's help in finding his deputies and clearing the town. Interactions A small portion of "Exodus in America" takes place in the saloon. Every mission in the Leigh Johnson strand except "The Assault on Fort Mercer" begins at this location, in his office. The mission "Old Swindler Blues" ends here and leads directly to the beginning of "You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit". The introduction of Irish also takes place here in the mission "A Frenchman, a Welshman, and an Irishman". All three segments of the Stranger side-mission "American Appetites" begin in front of the Armadillo Sheriff's Office. The Stranger side-mission "California" ends in the Armadillo Telegraph Office. A portion of the Stranger side-mission "Let No Man Put Asunder" takes place in the Armadillo Saloon. The first segment of the Stranger side-mission "Lights, Camera, Action" also begins and ends in the Cinema. Undead Nightmare In the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. In the midst of the apocalyptic invasion of the undead, Armadillo has been besieged constantly by the hordes of undead. Everyone is running for their lives and survivors are holed up in the buildings and on the rooftops as the town descends into chaos. Marshal Johnson is desperately trying to defend the town in the name of the law. Everett Knox, Tobias Weldon, Alden Renshaw, Adrienne Lachance, Kittie Crenshaw and Jessie Hargrove are the only survivors that can be found defending the town. Herbert Moon is also present but does not assist in the town's defense. The side-mission "Dinner For Two" begins and ends here. This is also the location of Adrienne Lachance, the tenth and final missing person to be rescued in the Fort Mercer segment of the Missing Souls Side-missions. Red Dead Redemption Multiplayer *It is the location of Gang Matches and Free For All's. *It is the final destination in the Outlaws to the End Co-op mission "The Herd". *This is one of seven locations that has a Land Grab game available. The post to start the game is located on the second floor of the saloon. *With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC, a Stronghold match can be played in this location. Amenities Red Dead Redemption 2 *General Store *Saloon *Stagecoach Red Dead Redemption *Bank of Armadillo, operated by Baxter Deaton. *Cinema *Doctor's Office, owned and operated by Dr. Nathanial Johnston. *General Store, owned and operated by Herbert Moon. *Gunsmith, owned and operated by Jeb Murphy. *Newspapers can be purchased next to the Train Station. *Safehouse, located on the 2nd floor of the saloon, purchase for $50. *Saloon, operated by Dewey Greenwood, provides Marston with drinks and poker. *Sheriff's Office, operated by Marshal Leigh Johnson and deputies Jonah and Eli. *Stagecoach, found loading and unloading supplies behind freight station. *Freight station *Train Station, provides travel via trains, also contains a telegraph office where Marston can pay off his bounties. *Undertaker service, owned and operated by Eldin Grubb. *Wanted Posters can be found at the east end of town, stuck to a board on the south side of the train station. Activities :These following information only pertains to Red Dead Redemption. *Five Finger Fillet next to the Train station. *Poker with a $25 buy-in in the back room of the Saloon. Notes :These following information only pertains to Red Dead Redemption 2. *Through a hole in the blacksmith's front door and on the floor is the Cigarette Card for the Hungarian Halfbred. The blacksmith is in the north end of town. *On a barrel inside the pig pen on the west side of town is the Cigarette Card for Armadillo. *Due east of the General Store, behind the house that faces the undertaker, is the Cigarette Card for Landon Ricketts. *To the southwest of Armadillo can be found the Donkey Lady. Slightly southwest of there are ruins. Under the broken table inside is a lockbox containing money and a small jewelry bag. *South-southeast of Armadillo is a shack with a table. On the table is the Cigarette Card for The Grizzlies. This can only be acquired after accepting the "Smoking and Other Hobbies" mission. *Taking the eastern road out of town, follow the road that branches off to the south At the end of the road is a church. On a barrel outside is Ginseng Elixir. *To the northeast of Armadillo is an abandoned campsite surrounded by cacti. A lockbox is there containing Herbivore Bait and Valerian Root. Trivia *The town's name could be a play on the real world location of Amarillo, Texas. *If you look on the back of the banister in the safehouse property, it reads "DON'T YOU LOOK FINE AND DANDY", which is a cheat code to unlock the Elegant Suit Outfit. *The bank teller, Baxter Deaton, can be heard talking about Marshal Leigh Johnson, such as how he "buried stolen goods out in Rio Del Lobo" and how "the gang over by Twin Rocks are in cahoots with him". He even talks about Johnson beating the local women. He also talks about a lion in Hennigan's Stead. *If players look behind the bar, the painting hanging is a colored version of the nude woman that Ben Wade drew in 3:10 to Yuma right before his capture. It is also the same picture that hangs behind the bar of the Alhambra Saloon in the videogame "GUN." *The main part of the Southwestern Railroad Company is located here. The company is also located at Benedict Point and MacFarlane's Ranch. *In Undead Nightmare, the movie theater is fully open and explorable. *Sometimes Herbert Moon can be seen on his porch scaring off racoons with a broom that frequent his back alley, sometimes even shooting them with a Repeater Carbine. *There is an extremely rare instance of a Walton's Gang member being drunk on the upper floor of the saloon, sometimes even falling over the balcony and crashing down on a table or on the bar smashing all the bottles. They may even get a wanted level for vandalism. * Even after the demise of their leader, Walton's Gang members continue to loiter in the saloon found in the town. * In Undead Nightmare, a body can be found next to the Train Station with a screwdriver beside it. * The saloon balcony is one of the locations where you can land on a horse. To do this you must hitch your horse and vault over the hitching post. If done correctly, you will land on your horse. * In Undead Nightmare, if you enter the town from the southwest side road, either coyotes or Undead will spawn near the train station. This also happens in Ridgewood Farm and Manzanita Post. * In the last newspaper, you can buy there is an add for poker in Armadillo's saloon backroom that reads: "Private poker room at the Armadillo saloon in Cholla Springs. Daily games, free from the prying eyes of wives and mistresses." *In 1899 Armadillo suffers from an outbreak of Scarlet Fever, according to the Saint Denis Times (No.44), the town is described as being like a "ghost town" and travellers are dissuaded from visiting. *Armadillo is the only small town in Red Dead Redemption II where no wanted level is given to the player after killing people, as there is no sheriff present in the area due to cholera and the possibility of the sheriff being shot upon arrival. Gallery File:Armadillo_Location_1.jpg File:Armadillo.settlement.saloon.location.jpg|The notorious Armadillo Saloon. File:Red-dead-redemption_armadillo_sherrif.jpg|Sheriff's Office tumblr_lgahc0MgOk1qcij2s.jpg rdr_armadillo_undertaker_building.jpg rdr_armadillo_backside.jpg rdr_armadillo_oblique03.jpg rdr_armadillo_main_street.jpg rdr_armadillo_backside02.jpg rdr_armadillo_telegraph_office.jpg|The Southwestern Railroad Company. 726.png Picture8.png armadillo_bank.jpg|The bank ArmadilloCinema.png|Armadillo Movie House Jonah treathing John.jpg rdr_armadillo_saloon_interior_01.jpg|A detail of the saloon interior. rdr_armadillo_saloon_interior_02.jpg|Another detail of the saloon interior. Red Dead Redemption 2 Armadillo.png|A poster you can get in Red Dead Redemption 2. Videos Red Dead Redemption 2 - Armadillo is unwell Achievements/Trophies Red Dead Redemption The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Undead Nightmare Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- Keeping the area free of Undead infestation and rescuing the missing person at this location also contribute toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Related Content es:Armadillo it:Armadillo Category:Settlements Category:Redemption Locations Category:New Austin Category:Past Featured Articles Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Locations